


'Lectro Dectro

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a new persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Lectro Dectro

   “Shirley,” John cries out bursting at the seams. Sherlock growls from behind a wall of fabric. 

    “This is not funny.”

    “I never said it was.”

    “Well stop it okay?” 

John stumbles out of the room, his stomach in knots from trying to contain his laughter. He is very much looking forward to tonight's entertainment indeed. Mrs Hudson moves into the hall, pats down her skirt and looks up to John with a warm smile in which he returns. 

    “Ready?” She asks and just as John is about to reply the door bell rings. He shrugs before he watches her turn to go answer the door. John pops his head back into the living room and calls out to Sherlock. 

    “You better be ready.”

    “For what?” 

Sounds from guests arriving can be heard from below, _How’s Shirley doing then?_

    “What’s Mycroft doing here?” Sherlock snaps. 

    “Well...” John stumbles on his words before spitting out, “a funny but long story so lets just skip to the end, oh hey look we are at the end now, gotta go, bye.” John then rushes down the stairs to greet Mycroft himself, “Very good to see you again.”

After the invitees (Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Anderson, and Sally) had arrived and been seated in the kitchen, John removes himself from his hostess duties and moves through to the living room dimming down the lights. “And queue the lights,” John calls and simultaneously music begins pumping as well as the activation of smoke and blue lights. 

    “Welcome, welcome,” John echoes, “to a spectacular, spectacular.” 

A drum roll track begins to play over the electro music before John finishes with, “Please join me in welcoming the man himself ‘Lectro Dectro!” The crowd roars, whilst Sherlock groans behind the curtains. The drum roll ends with a smash of the symbols, and the appearance of what appears to be Sherlock in shiny blue speedos and a cape. And whilst John shouts, “Take ‘em off,” the others just look at each other, mortified. 

**Author's Note:**

> **So, thoughts on the show? ******
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm worried for him." - Mrs Hudson  
> "Fantastic!" - Lestrade  
> "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again." - Anderson  
> "Definitely something, I tell you." - Sally  
> "There are no words to justify my level of dissapointment." - Mycroft  
> "What a trooper!" - John


End file.
